


Sweet Heart

by Sarcastic_Metaphor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A tiny smidge of angst, I Wrote This For Me, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Metaphor/pseuds/Sarcastic_Metaphor
Summary: There was even a sanctuary in the Wild Area dedicated to the Applins, Flapples, and Appletuns that Leon had raised but couldn’t keep.It all made things difficult for Raihan because this would be the third year in a row he wanted to give an Applin to Leon. Not just as a friend or as a rival, but because he wanted to be with Leon. He wanted to express how much Leon meant to him.But Leon must be so used to rejecting other people’s feelings, how would he react to yet another Applin?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 424





	Sweet Heart

It happened every year. 

Every year, Leon was sent boxes upon boxes full of cards, chocolates, and plushies from fans for Valentine’s Day. It happened to a lot of celebrities, though, Raihan included. But Leon was on a whole other level, because the fourteenth of February also happened to be his birthday. Every year, scores of fans would take advantage of this fact by sending Leon gifts proclaiming both their adoration and well wishes.

Which was fine. Raihan had his own fair share of excitable fans, and he couldn’t control how Leon’s fans felt toward the Champion, either. 

But what got to Raihan were the sheer number of Applins Leon also garnered on a yearly basis. Some were given by obsessive fans who genuinely hoped to win his love, while others were given to express his fans’ undying loyalty to him. And Leon was too kind to ever reject a single gift, even if it did mean (gently) letting down up to dozens of fans each year. 

There was even a sanctuary in the Wild Area dedicated to the Applins, Flapples, and Appletuns that Leon had raised but couldn’t keep.

It all made things difficult for Raihan because this would be the third year in a row he wanted to give an Applin to Leon. Not just as a friend or as a rival, but because he wanted to _be_ with Leon. He wanted to express how much Leon meant to him. 

But Leon must be so used to rejecting other people’s feelings, how would he react to yet another Applin?

Raihan sighed. He was in his flat in Hammerlocke, replaying the footage from Leon’s most recent exhibition match on his phone. 

How could anything he offer be worth Leon’s attention?

Raihan felt something nudge his foot. He looked down, finding Sweet Heart looking up at him. He lowered his hand to the floor, scooping her up and setting her down on the couch besides to him. 

“Maybe I’ll finally do it this year.”

Sweet Heart was the Applin that Raihan personally bred three years ago. And unlike the many that came before her, her apple was green instead of red. And every time she was released from her Pokeball, she sparkled in the light. 

But she wouldn’t even be the first shiny Leon had ever been offered. 

Three Valentines Days, and by extension three birthdays, came and went since Raihan got his shiny Sweet Heart.

The first year, Raihan’s nerves got the best of him when a fan offered Leon an Applin right before Raihan wanted to. He watched as Leon gently, with that brilliant, dazzling smile of his, declined his fan’s declaration of love. But seeing as how the fan didn’t want to keep their Applin, Leon had to accept the poor Pokemon. He saw the way Leon’s golden eyes saddened, genuinely upset that he had to let down another fan, but he cradled the Applin in his arms with affection. Raihan couldn’t stomach the idea of Leon looking at him with the same pity. 

The second year, last year, Raihan got as far as going out to dinner with Leon, although the other thought it was just to celebrate his birthday. They drank champagne at a fancy restaurant in Wyndon, though it paled in comparison to the sparkle in Leon’s eyes. 

“Raihan?” Leon had asked. 

“Yeah?”   
  
Leon propped his head on his chin and smiled, making Raihan’s heart skip a beat. 

Then he said, “I’ve been so busy lately, thanks for bringing me out tonight. I couldn’t have asked for a better rival.”

And just like that, Raihan was sure his heart had stopped. 

He sipped his drink. “Of course, nothing less than the best for the Champ.”

But how could he have forgotten?

Leon constantly referred to them as rivals. And maybe that was all Leon saw him as. So Raihan went home that night with Sweet Heart’s pokeball still in his pocket. 

Nowadays, Sweet Heart still lived with Raihan, but more so as a pet than as a teammate. She loved to cuddle, and often demanded sugary sweets for dinner instead of berries or pellets. But Raihan knew that Leon would love her.

Raihan gave Sweet Heart an a pat. He said, “Sorry you’ve had to spend three years with a sap like me.” 

The Applin blinked at him. He continued to pet her. 

“But this year, I’m going to try for real. Even if he rejects me, at least you’ll go to an even better home.”

Sweet Heart didn’t respond. She only nestled herself against Raihan’s side for her afternoon nap. 

* * *

Three days later, Raihan’s train arrived in Wyndon. The glitzy city was washed in golden light from the setting sun, the neon signs glowing and steel buildings sparkling in the fading light. Raihan made his way down the busy streets until he arrived at the restaurant where Leon was holding his birthday dinner. This year was nothing fancy, just a nice dinner Leon wanted to have with his friends.

Raihan went inside, spotting Sonia and Leon sitting in the far corner. Sonia spotted him and smiled, waving him over.

Leon’s eyes lit up when he saw him.

“Raihan!” He said.

Raihan grinned, although he faltered when Leon got up to hug him. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long!”

Raihan was acutely aware of Leon’s plush chest and the soft locks of hair tickling his face. 

“I uh, we saw each other a few weeks ago, didn’t we?”  
  
Leon pulled away, smiling. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, but that was for a match! I haven’t seen you just to hang out in months.”

Leon sat down at the table, Raihan sliding into the circular booth next to him. He couldn’t help but notice how good Leon looked, in dark jeans and a tight, black shirt that hugged his chest and waist.

“How have you been?” Leon asked.

Raihan blinked, eyes raising to meet Leon’s. “Oh, I’ve been good.”

Raihan reached into his jacket and pulled out a small white box. He said, “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Rai, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Leon said, but he still accepted the box. 

His eyes flickered toward Raihan, as if uncertain. “Do you want me to open it now?”  
  
“Sure, if you want to.”   
  
Raihan watched as Leon undid the shiny ribbon around the box and broke the gold sticker sealing it shut. He flipped the top open.

_“Oh.”_

Inside were a dozen macarons from the finest bakery in Hammerlocke. Raihan and Sonia shared a look, and she smiled encouragingly at him. They both knew how much Leon loved his sweets. 

Leon smiled and pulled Raihan into another hug. “Rai! Thank you!” 

It should have been difficult shopping for someone with as much money as Leon, but he had always enjoyed the little things in life. Like his snapback collection and his desserts. 

“You like them?” Raihan asked.

Leon laughed. “Of course I do, you know me.”  
  
Raihan very much did know Leon. Better than even his most dedicated fans did.

Leon closed the box and set it to the side. 

The three of them talked, ate, and acted as if they were any other group of friends (and not the Champion, a Gym Leader, and the professor’s assistant). It was nice, though. Raihan was so intune with his job and his social media presence, it had been a while since he had taken a night just to relax and breath. 

Although, Leon had stolen his breath away more than once.

He was just so damn pretty, with his locks of violet hair cascading down his shoulders and back. With his plump, soft looking lips and golden eyes. (And with that butt too.) 

After dinner, Sonia, being slightly drunk, hailed a taxi to take her home. But before she left, she tugged at Raihan’s jacket and whispered into his ear, _“Good luck.”_

Raihan felt his face heat up. He knew that Sonia knew. Hell, she even offered to help him find a shiny Applin three years ago. And she had bore witness to his utterly embarrassing three-year long failure to confess his feelings.

As her taxi took off, Raihan felt inside his jacket pocket. His hand enclosed around Sweet Heart’s pokeball.

“Hey, Leon?” 

“Hm?”   
  
“Want to go for a walk?” 

Leon smiled and nodded. “Sure, it’s actually pretty nice out tonight.”

So the two of them began walking around the still lively city. They were both quiet, though, until they came upon a plaza with a large fountain at the center. With the sculpture of the Milotic sending a sparkling jet of water into the pool below it, and the moon shining brightly down on them, it was awfully romantic.   
  
“Hey,” Raihan said.

Leon paused, looking back at him. “Yeah?”

Raihan took a deep breath. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

Leon frowned. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, no, it’s just that…” Raihan trailed off. He squeezed the pokeball in his jacket. “There’s something else I want to give you.”

There was no one else in the plaza but them. So Raihan pulled out his pokeball and released his Applin. Leon’s eyes widened as he brought his hands to his mouth.

Raihan held Sweet Heart out in his hands. He didn’t dare try to say anything, letting his offering speak for him.

Leon’s eyes darted from the Applin to Raihan.

“Rai, do you really..?”   
  
Raihan nodded. “You don’t have to accept but-”

Just then, Sweet Heart’s tail twitched. She jumped from Raihan’s hand, and Leon just managed to catch her. She wriggled in his hold, as if trying to find something in his jacket.

_“Hey!”_ Raihan said, pulling her out of Leon’s arms.

Leon felt his jacket and pulled out the box of macarons Raihan gave him. “Is… is this what she wants?”  
  
Sweet Heart responded by twitching her tail excitedly, eyes only on Leon now.

Raihan was too embarrassed to meet Leon’s eye. 

“Probably, she’s such a glutton.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I should just go now, shouldn’t I?”

“What? Why?” 

Raihan blinked, and forced himself to meet Leon’s eyes.

“Are you changing your mind?” Leon asked.

Raihan felt like the world had come to a stop, not daring to fully believe in the feeling in his gut.

“...No, I’m not.” 

Leon smiled. “Then I’d be happy to take your Applin.”

Raihan was certain this had to be a dream.  
  
“What?”   
  
This couldn’t be happening. Leon was just being nice to him, right?

Leon took the Applin from his arms, cradling her against his chest. He smiled. “She’s so cute. How long have you been waiting to give her to me?”   
  
“Three years.”   
  
Leon startled, whipping his head up to frown at Raihan. “Three _years?”_ _  
_   
Raihan stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I’ve just been waiting for the right time.”

But he still wasn’t sure if Leon was serious about accepting his Applin. The Butterfree started churning in his gut when Leon’s frown deepened. 

“But if she’s been with you for so long, I don’t want to just take her from you.”  
  
Oh. 

Fuck.

Raihan rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s alright, Leon. I-”  
  
“So we’ll just have to train her together.” 

Raihan’s words died in his throat. He stared at Leon, who was petting Sweet Heart across her back and tail. And he smiled at Raihan.

“You’re serious?” Raihan asked.

Leon laughed softly. He stood on his toes to press a kiss to Raihan’s cheek.

“Yeah, actually, I am. Together, I’m sure we’ll show her a champion time.”

And Raihan had to laugh, because _of course_ Leon would use any opportunity to use his dumb catchphrase. Leon could be a cocky showboat when he wanted to, but only a few people got to see this side of him.

Raihan got to see his gentle smile, the physical ways he showed affection, the way he let his Champion persona melt until he was _just_ Leon. Raihan’s Leon, the boy he had fallen in love with when they were just dumb kids doing their Gym Challenge together. 

Sweet Heart made a soft chirping sound, as if cheering Raihan on, and he couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to confess. 

Raihan placed his hands on Leon’s waist, leaning down to kiss him again. He was probably smiling too much to properly kiss him, but Leon didn’t seem to mind. He laughed against Raihan’s lips, leaning into his touch and trying to kiss him back.

It was silly and sweet and maybe he was making a bit of a fool of himself, but this was better than anything Raihan had ever hoped for.


End file.
